


The Red String of Fate

by mamishka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Red String of Fate, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: Yuuri always knew that he was special, but he also knew that being special wasn’t necessarily a good thing. Especially not when it meant seeing monsters that no one else could and especially not when said monsters decided that you were a tasty treat for them to eat. But his obaasan died before she could teach him about his powers and suddenly there are dangerous, unknown yokai invading Hatestsu, all with one single goal - to consume Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of the YOI Reverse Bang 2018, now with art by the lovely [celadonhearth](http://celadonhearth.tumblr.com/post/177022437046/heres-my-yurionicebigbang-art-for)!
> 
> If you'd like to read other YOI fanfic, consider checking out my Yuri on Ice/Howl's Moving Castle crossover! :D 
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as the-mamishka or check out yoi-central, my YOI-specific tumblr!

His breath comes fast and hard as Yuuri runs up the steps leading to the shrine, the air scraping his throat raw, his heart pounding in his chest, his lungs desperately sucking down as much oxygen as they can. He’s in excellent shape, but sometimes that isn’t enough. This time, it isn’t going to be enough.

He can hear it behind him, drawing closer. He can feel it, like tendrils of ice reaching out to ensnare him. “You’re mine, you’re miiiiiiiiiine! Come back, little human. I’m hungry! So hunnnnnnnnngry!”

It’s a mistake. Even as his head turns to see what is gaining on him, he knows it’s a mistake. But it can’t end like this. If this is how he’s going to die, he’s at least going to face his death and look it in the eye. Except what’s after him apparently doesn’t have _any_ eyes, let alone one for him to look into.

It undulates like a coiling ball of snakes, serpentine heads and bodies swirling and twining about each other, sometimes solid, sometimes like poisonous black vapors, all surrounding a blank white mask of a face. It has no features - just a mouth, wide open and filled with long sharp teeth like icicles. There are no limbs, unless you count the snake-like appendages, yet it moves as if it were scrambling over the stairs. The mask, however, remains eerily still, gliding peacefully amidst the writhing blackness.

Over the years Yuuri’’s learned that some yokai are more bark than bite and standing up to them is sometimes enough to make them back down. But in this case, he’s pretty sure standing his ground isn’t going to be quite enough. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri draws back his arm and punches the mask, being sure to avoid the gaping maw and aiming for what would be the forehead in a human. There is a loud crack and a the sharp pain radiates from his hand all the way up to his shoulder.

To his astonishment, the creature actually stumbles backward, its medusa-esque form spasming in shock, the snakes caressing over the mask much like one would lift their hands to their face protectively. Yuuri can see from where he is now seated upon the stairs that the face is cracked - broken. A jagged piece of it even breaks off to reveal red, raw, bleeding flesh.

“Whaaaaat? That… that HURT!” A long tentacle snaps out, wrapping about Yuuri’s throat, squeezing even as it lifts him into the air, shaking him. Yuuri’s hands clutch at the flesh, clawing at it desperately, trying to loosen it enough to be able to breathe. But he can already feel the world turning sideways, dark spots appearing before his eyes as he gasps and chokes.

“You little pathetic human, I will tear you apart limb from limb! I’ll eat you first and then I’ll eat your whole family! How dare you strike me! Who do you think you are?!”

Yuuri can feel his strength ebbing. His hands grow weaker, fingers haplessly scrabbling only to drop away, one falling against his shirt, clutching the fabric there for a moment. There is a bloom of heat over his heart, a burning sensation filling his chest and spreading out through his body. It must be the lack of oxygen. All he can feel is white hot tendrils of pain surging through his body. Even as his mind slips away, it feels like he’s exploding.

_Okaasan. Gomen nasai._

 

**********

 

Viktor walks through the shrine, admiring the temple and statues as he takes in the view. Hatsetsu. He’s been in Japan only for a few weeks, but something has been tugging on him, drawing him to the sea. No, drawing him here. He’s not really sure why, he only knows that now that he’s here, he feels more at home than anywhere he’s ever been before. The ocean and the gulls remind him of St. Petersburg, but this strange country, despite its unfamiliar customs and language, calls to him like no other.

He tips his head back, the wind lightly blowing through his silver hair, the sunshine warming his face as he closes his eyes and breathes in the air. It’s so peaceful and calm that he jerks as if struck by electricity, the sudden and sharp spark in the air causing his eyes to snap open in shock. The air around him crackles with energy. Powerful magic. Dangerous magic.

The flare is unmistakable and ominous, filled with cruelty and malice. Viktor’s head turns and his eyes narrow as he searches for the source of it. His steps at first are uncertain, but when the aura of magic surges, palpable rage filling the air, he finds himself running, dashing down the stairs from the temple he was praying at.

He is nearly there when he feels another jolt. But this time, it is not the air around him that crackles and spits. No, this feels like a spark that unfurls inside his chest. His steps falter and his hand clutches at his shirt as the sensation spreads like wildfire, racing over his skin and through his veins. This magic, it feels like _his_ magic, a strange yet familiar energy signature calling out to his soul. It stops him dead in his tracks. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the flare within his sputters and dies and he is left with the nearly crushing weight of darkness and rage pressing in all around him. Shaking off the sensation, Victor dashes down the stairs, almost leaping down the endless stone steps shadowed by red wooden arches. That’s when he sees it.

A young man lies upon the ground limply, as if he were a rag doll that had been dropped. A few steps down, a massive yokai writhes in agony and fury,  gathering itself to attack the felled human.

Jerking to a stop two steps behind the unconscious man, Viktor stands tall and glares down at the creature, his voice dark and threatening. “If you value your life, you’ll leave this place now and never return.”

The yokai ‘looks’ up at Viktor and hisses. “And if you value your life, _human,_ you’ll turn around and run away right now before I decide to devour you as well!” The creature advances, limbs phantom and otherwise reaching out for his prey.

The smile that curls his lips is cold and merciless. “Are you truly so blind?” He flicks his head to the side, the silver hair tossing back to reveal both of his eyes as he considers the yokai before him. “Yes, I see that you are. No matter, I will put you out of your misery.”

Reaching into his pocket, Viktor pulls out a slip of paper and holds it up to his lips. Murmuring softly under his breath, he snaps his wrist, flinging it forward. Like an arrow it flies through the air, affixing itself to the ruined remains of the monster’s mask. The black appendages snap outward, like an explosion, and a terrified wail breaks through the air as the creature’s body writhes and spasms before turning black. Petrified, it burns like charcoal, shifting from black to grey until its form crumbles away, the wind carrying the particles away until there is nothing left.

With a soft sigh, Viktor runs a hand through his hair before crouching down next to the fallen man. He reaches out a hand to shake him and much to his relief the young man groans and shifts. He shakes him again. “Are you alright?”

Warm brown eyes blink open dazedly before a hand rises to shield them from a shaft of sunlight that cuts across his face. It takes him a moment before he comes fully back to himself, his body jerking upright, his gaze terrified as he looks about frantically, completely ignoring Viktor.

Viktor pouts. He just saved this guy’s life and he isn’t even acknowledging him? Rude. He coughs to get the younger man’s attention.

Those brown eyes snap to Viktor’s face, finally focusing on him and Viktor feels something in his chest flip.

Oh. _Oh._

  


Oh. _Oh._

Yuuri is staring into the bluest eyes he has ever seen. Granted, living in Japan, Yuuri doesn’t tend to see blue eyes that often. Perhaps it would be better to say that he is staring into the bluest shade of blue that he has ever seen. And, considering he lives in the oceanside town of Hatestsu, that’s saying something. Yuuri knows all the shades of blue. The ocean ranges from its stormy slate and steel, to its sunny cobalt and cerulean, to the turquoise and seafoam of the breaking tide. Then there’s the sky, from its pale hoar of winter to the azure of summer, to the sapphire of twilight. All of these shades of blue, and all the others in-between, Yuuri has known since birth. But this, this is different. The only color he can liken it to is an opal that he once saw in a jewelry store, flashing ultramarine, aqua, and cyan with flecks and sparks of other colors hiding beneath, shifting and changing with the light. It’s an unearthly and magical shade blue.

He blinks and suddenly realizes that he’s sitting on the ground with his mouth open like a fish, gaping at this impossibly handsome foreigner. He shuts his mouth with an audible click before he cautiously looks around them. The trees rustle and sigh peacefully above him, the sun is warm upon his skin, the sky above is its own shade of brilliant blue with white fluffy clouds scattered about, and there is nothing lurking in the woods, waiting to harm him. Really, except for the fact that he was almost eaten, it’s a perfect day.

He turns his gaze back to the foreigner, confusion and embarrassment coloring his gaze and his cheeks. He tries English first.  “Ahhhhh, hello?”

The man before him positively beams, his mouth splitting into a bright heart-shaped smile as he cheerfully replies, “Hello! Are you alright?” Leaning down, he offers a hand to Yuuri, who stares at it stupidly for a moment before accepting help up.

“Ahhhh, I think so? I’m not really sure what happened?” Yuuri lifts his eyes to the stranger’s curious regard. Of course he knows exactly what happened. Well, the first part of it, at any rate. It’s probably best not to tell him that he was attacked by a yokai, though. Precious few people can see them and he generally has found that talking like a crazy person is not the best way to make a new acquaintance. Best to keep quiet and see if this man can help him fill in the gaps first.

The foreigner studies Yuuri for a moment, lifting one finger up to his mouth and holding it there thoughtfully before he shrugs. “I have no idea! I was just at the shrine, paying my respects. I saw you as I came down the stairs. Perhaps you fainted?”

Yuuri finds himself staring again. As the man addressed him, his attention has roved. Turns out, those remarkable blue eyes are just the beginning. The man before him is tall, taller than Yuuri, and slender of build, though his rolled up sleeves offer a glimpse of his muscled forearms. His skin is pale and his features manage to be both handsome and beautiful. And then there’s his hair. Yuuri has never seen silver hair on anyone other than old people, but on this man, it’s extraordinary.

There’s another soft cough and dropping his gaze down, Yuuri meets those eyes once more. The man before him tilts his head, a knowing, smug smile curling his lips. Oh God! He’s gawking at this man like a lovestruck teenager and he just got caught doing so! What is wrong with him?! With a sheepish look and a nod, Yuuri rubs a hand against the back of his neck, allowing his gaze to drop to the ground in embarrassment. “Yes, yes I suppose I must have,” he lies readily. “I didn’t eat much today and was running up the stairs. I must have passed out.”

“Hmmmmm, yes, that doesn’t sound like a good combination. It’s very hot today as well, so you might be dehydrated as well. Perhaps you should get something to eat and drink?”

“Yes, yes, I should.” Yuuri looks around uncertainly before offering the foreigner an awkward smile. “Well, thank you. For checking on me and making sure I’m okay.”

The man bends down, his face drawing close to Yuuri’s, a hand reaching up between them. Yuuri draws in a startled breath and then winces as those long elegant fingers push back the fringe of his hair, grazing over his forehead.

“That’s a nasty bump,” Viktor notes, those fascinating eyes focusing on Yuuri’s brow. “How do you feel? Are you dizzy?”

“Ah, no,” Yuuri murmurs, lifting up a hand to tentatively touch along his hairline. There’s definitely a lump there and when he draws his hand away, there’s a little blood on his fingertips, but not very much. “I must have hit my head on the stairs…” but his voice trails off as those blue eyes continue to peer at him more and more intently, brows creasing in consternation.

Yuuri feels himself squirming beneath the intense gaze, unable to meet it any longer with his own. He doesn’t even realize that he’s been holding his breath until it rushes out of him when the foreigner abruptly stands straight. Reaching into his pocket, the man pulls out a handkerchief, handing it over to Yuuri. He waits until Yuuri takes it before his face breaks into a friendly smile and he offers his hand. “Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov!”

Yuuri blinks before regaining his manners. He bows first before taking Viktor’s hand and shaking it European style. “Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Yuu-uri,” echoes the man with a smile, as if he were tasting the name upon his tongue and finding it to his liking.

“Ahhhh, yes.” In Japan it’s rude to call someone you don’t know by their first name, but he recognizes that gajin don’t know any better, so he simply nods. “Ahhh, thank you,” he proffers, handing the square of fabric back to Viktor, “but I don’t want to dirty your handkerchief.”

A lofty hand is waved in the air, as Viktor replies, “Nonsense. You’re injured! It’s the least I can do.”

Hand slow with uncertainty, Yuuri lifts the piece of cloth to his forehead and holds it there gently. “Arigatogozimas.” He nearly starts fidgeting again before he turns and decides that the best solution is to escape while he can with whatever dignity he has left, which at this point is essentially none. But as he opens his mouth to bid the kind man farewell, he is interrupted before so much as getting out a single syllable.

“Yu-uri, I would like to make a proposition.”

Yuuri’s eyes go wide as his mind goes straight into the gutter. He can feel a blush come over his cheeks as he manages to stammer out, “Ah, a proposition?”

“Yes, yes! I would like to make sure that you get back home safely and, in turn, you can perhaps recommend a good place to eat and stay for the night? I’ve only just arrived in town today and have yet to get settled in.”

Oh. That kind of proposition. Right. Of course. He’s going to blame his momentary delusion on the fact that he was nearly lunch for a violent yokai and his subsequent concussion. Blinking, Yuuri nods after a moment, offering Viktor a shy smile. “I would be happy to show you the way to town. And if you’re looking for a good place to eat, I would suggest Yu-topia Onsen. Best food and best hot spring in town. Well, now the only hot spring in town, but definitely worth visiting.”

Wait, wasn’t he just trying to escape this man? Why did he suggest his own family’s inn? He feels another flush come over his cheeks, spreading to the back of his neck at his shameless recommendation. But, then again, he can’t think of anyone in Hatsetsu that can cook as well as his mother, and they _are_ the only onsen in town. So it’s not like he’s lying to the foreigner, and what’s the harm in promoting their place to a visitor from another country?

“An onsen? Really! I haven’t had a good soak in a long time! Do they serve aburaage?”

As they begin to walk down the stairs, Yuuri gives Viktor a curious look. “Well, yes, but usually it’s used more as a base ingredient? We serve udon with aburaage in it?”

“Kitsune-udon?”

“Ah, yes?”

“Vkusno!” exclaims the foreigner, and Yuuri can only assume that means something good.

“Okasaan makes excellent udon, but the katsudon is the house specialty.”

Viktor’s nose practically twitches and Yuuri blinks as something silver swishes behind them, catching his peripheral vision. Another yokai? But when he turns to look, there is nothing there. Fortunately Viktor doesn’t seem to notice his backward glance.

“Yu-uri, what is katsudon?”

Distracted by the question, Yuuri returns his attention to the Viktor. “Mmmmm, it’s a deep fried pork cutlet served on rice with egg. My mother makes the best katsudon.”

“Your mother, hmmmmm? So what, you’re taking me somewhere that makes the _second_ best katsudon?” Victor’s eyes gleam with humor as Yuuri stumbles fractionally, his face going bright red. He never was good at deception. Glancing sideways at the foreigner, Yuuri sighs in embarrassment as he confesses. “My mother, she and my father own Yutopia.”

“Ahhhhhhhh.” rumbles the man next to him. “How convenient then. I get to enjoy the best food in Hatsetsu _and_ your onsen will get some new business.”

Yuuri stops and turns around, waving his hands frantically, “No, no, no,” he exclaims. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to take advantage of you. I owe you for helping me out. Please, come and be my guest at Yutopia.”

Victor studies Yuuri with a very somber expression, his brow creased in thought before he abruptly smiles once again. “Nonsense! I need a place to stay while I’m here and your onsen sounds perfect! I’m just teasing you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri has never been good with being teased. He can never tell when someone is genuinely cross with him or just playing. He huffs out a breath of relief, a small, uncertain smile curling his mouth. “Ahhh, thank you. Sorry. I think I’m still a little confused and lightheaded.”

“Oh, of course! How thoughtless of me. Would you like me to carry you?”

“Ehhh?” Yuuri looks up into Victor’s guileless face, the expression there completely serious and genuine. “Ahhh, no, no that’s alright. I can make it there.” His cheeks will never stop being red at this rate and he can’t help but picture what a sight it would make if this handsome, silver-haired man were to traipse down the main street with Yuuri in his arms like some sort of damsel in distress. He would be the talk of the town, and not in a good way!

After the offer though, Yuuri’s eyes can’t help but dart over to take in Victor’s frame. The man may be slim in his build, but it’s clear that he is strong. Whether or not he is strong enough to carry Yuuri home is debatable and Yuuri shakes his head at the nonsensical path of his thoughts. Why is he debating whether or not a complete stranger can carry him home? He lifts a hand to his temple, fingering the cut there lightly. He must have hit his head harder than he realized to be having such ridiculous thoughts.

Fortunately, Yuuri is too occupied with these very thoughts and castigations to notice the amused gleam in Victor’s eyes or the wide grin he is currently sporting.

 

**********

 

Yuuri’s voice is soft and tired as he pauses to take off his shoes and calls out, “Tadeima.”

His mother’s soft feminine voice calls back cheerfully, “Okari!”

Wearing the onsen’s happi coat, Hiroko draws up to her son, her warm brown eyes skimming over him with a hint of worry in them before turning to the tall man standing next to him. “Yuuri, you brought us a customer!”

Bowing politely to Victor she greets him with a broad and friendly smile. “Welcome to Yutopia Onsen! We are honored to serve you.”

Victor turns to Yuuri with surprise. “You all speak very good English.”

Yuuri laughs softly, rubbing at the back of his head, ruffling the hair there. “Yes, well, Hatsetsu used to be a very popular destination for tourists, so my mother and father insisted that Mari and I, Mari’s my sister, they insisted that we help them improve their English while we were learning it in school.”

Hiroko nods in confirmation. “Yu-chan is an excellent teacher - very patient.”

“I’m sure he is,” Victor returns, giving Yuuri a small secretive smile before bowing to Hiroko in turn. “My name is Victor. Victor Nikiforov. It’s an honor to make your acquaintance. Thank you in advance for your hospitality.”

“Eeeee, Yuuri, such a polite guest!” Hiroko gushes in Japanese, giving Victor another bow. Switching back to English, she gestures with one hand toward the entrance way. “Please, come in, you’re just in time for lunch. Yuuri, please take Victor to one of the rooms upstairs so he can get settled and then come back down to help me in the kitchen.”

“Hai,” Yuuri replies automatically, forcing away the exhaustion from his features as he gestures toward the stairs. “Victor, if you will follow me?”

As they make their way through Yutopia, Yuuri points out the dining room, the common room, and the way to the baths. “I don’t know if you’ve ever been in an onsen before…”

“Ahhh, I’ve been to an onsen before, but thank you.” Viktor gives Yuuri a sideways glance before grinning. “Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you with my foreign cultural attitudes on nudity and modesty. I don’t have any!”

“Right,” Yuuri replies. He says it so cheerfully and enthusiastically that Yuuri almost believes Viktor is going to start stripping right here and now. Great, now he has an image in his mind of Viktor naked and it’s definitely _not_ making him feel at ease.

They arrive at one of the guest rooms and peeking in Viktor exclaims, “Wow! What a tiny room!” Some would consider the comment rude, but by his tone it would seem that Viktor finds his accomodations charming.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri murmurs, “Ah, yes, well, Japanese rooms are traditionally small.” His eyes then lower as he realizes that Viktor isn’t carrying anything. “Don’t you have any luggage?”

Viktor is in the process of opening cupboards and cabinets, exploring his new abode with avid curiosity. “Mmmhmmmm, but I left it in a locker at the station. I didn’t want to have to lug it around with me while I was exploring.”

Ahhh, yes, that makes sense. “If you’ll give me the key, I’ll have someone go and pick it up for you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Yuuri, I can pick it up later.”

Stepping forward, Yuuri reaches out a hand, palm up, shaking his head. “I insist. It’s the least we can do. And you’re a guest now. It’s our job to take care of you.”

Viktor glances over his shoulder, Yuuri’s words distracting him from the view of his window. Straightening, he crosses over to study Yuuri thoughtfully. “Take care of me, hmmmmm?” Such an innocent phrase, but Viktor’s expression is anything but innocent and Yuuri’s cheeks flare in response. There’s a delighted laugh as Viktor reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key, depositing it into Yuuri’s palm.

Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief, but before he can draw away, Viktor’s hand captures his wrist. “Will you have lunch with me, Yuuri?”

“Ummm, ahh, that is to say…”

“Say yes,” Viktor purrs.

There is only one answer to such a request.

“Hai.”

 

**********

 

After showing Viktor his room, Yuuri takes his time coming down. He needs to pull himself together! Food will help. He’ll get a bite to eat, help his mother fix lunch, it will all be fine. Pushing back the curtain, he steps into the familiar warmth of the kitchen and the delicious scent of his mother’s cooking. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, the very air settling his nerves and easing his weariness.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri opens his eyes and turns to where his mother stands, looking at him with a concerned face. She reaches out a hand, pushing back the shaggy strands of his hair that cover his brow, revealing the cut and bruise from where his head hit the edge of the temple stairs. She purses her lips and blows out a breath.

“It happened again, didn’t it.”

Yuuri stares at the floor shuffling his feet. “Okaasan, it’s alright. Nothing happened.”

She sighs softly, her hand dropping away, allowing his hair to once again hide the injury. Her voice is surprisingly calm, her words a statement rather than a question. “It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

Yuuri looks away. He can’t bring himself to lie to his mother, but the last thing he wants is to worry her.

“I don’t like this. They’ve never been this aggressive before.”

Yuuri opens his mouth to deny his mother’s words, but her lips form a straight line as she warns, “Yu-chan, don’t you dare lie to me. How many attacks have there been this month?”

Biting his lip, Yuuri can’t bring himself to meet his mother’s worried gaze. “Nine, maybe ten? I haven’t really been keeping count.”

She frowns thoughtfully for a moment. “Maybe you better stay in the onsen for a while.”

“Okaasan!”

“I’m serious Yuuri. The onsen is protected by your obaasan’s charms and runes. You’ll be safe if you stay inside.”

“What, for the rest of my life?”

“No, dear. Just until we can find someone who can help us determine why so many yokai are attacking you. I’ll ask Minako to come over. Perhaps she can make you a charm that you can carry with you. She might not have your gift, but she learned all about the yokai from your obaasan, and she is a priestess. I’m sure there is something she can do. If not, maybe we should see if can recommend an exorcist.”

Yuuri’s hands fly up. “Not an exorcist!” At his mother’s frown, he adds, flustered, “I don’t want to be a bother. I can take care of myself.”

“Your forehead begs to differ. Besides, you know Minako cares about you. You studied with her for years. I don’t see why this would be any different.” Hiroko takes in her son’s face between her hands before stepping forward. “Yu-chan, I only want what’s best for you. Please, stay inside the onsen. Just until we can get something sorted out. Promise?”

She lifts her hand in front of him and hooks her pinky finger, smiling broadly. Yuuri flushes in embarrassment. He hasn’t pinky sweared since he was five years old, but his mother is clearly not going to yield. She knows just how binding a pinky swear is.

With a frustrated sigh, Yuuri reaches out his hand, hooking his pinky finger with his mother’s. “Promise.”

“Good. Now for the rest of today I just want you to rest. That’s a nasty bump.”

“Onee-chan isn’t going to like that.”

“Mari will like it just fine. Other than that handsome foreigner you brought in today, we only have two other guests. Don’t you worry about it.”

Once again, Yuuri catches a flicker of something silver in his peripheral vision and turns his head toward the open doorway, frowning. Hiroko turns as well, confused as she asks, “Yuuri? What is it?”

Shaking his head, Yuuri murmurs, “It’s nothing. I keep thinking that I see something, but when I look nothing’s there.” His lips quirk into a crooked self-deprecating smile. “I guess you’re right. I probably just some food and some rest.”

“Of course I’m right. I’m your mother. Now, go have a seat in the dining room and I’ll bring you some katsudon. I think today you’ve earned it.”

“Hai.” Yuuri watches as his mother turns to head back toward the kitchen, his eyes trailing back to the empty doorway before he sighs and shrugs. His mother is probably right. Things _have_ been getting worse. More and more yokai have been chasing him, threatening him. He’s not even sure how he survived the one that caught him on the temple stairs. Maybe it would be a good idea to stay inside, maybe try to do some research or, as his mother suggested, talk to Minako. He knows that she can’t see them, but that doesn’t mean that her powers can’t affect them. But there’s only so much she can do for Yuuri in this situation. She can perform some purification spells, but that will harm the innocent yokai in town. Besides, it would only help for awhile, and it’s not like he can ask her to purify every street and store in all of Hatestsu.

He shudders at the idea of inviting an exorcist here. While some yokai are malicious and cruel, there are many others that Yuuri has found to be friendly, even kind. He has no desire to jeopardize the yokai that he has become friends with over the years. An exorcist might decide to destroy any and all yokai they encountered here in Hatestsu, or perhaps capture them and turn them into slaves. No, that is not something he wants to happen to the local yokai. They have never done Yuuri harm and, in turn, he wishes them no harm.

These other yokai, they are new and not local to the area. They have come specifically for him, it would seem. Now, if he only understood why.

 

**********

 

Victor slips away from the kitchen doorway, holding his breath. Did Yuuri see him? He doesn’t think so and when neither mother nor son come to investigate he breathes a sigh of relief. Silently he slips past the door, heading toward the dining area of the onsen. It’s homey and simple - tatami mat floors, low tables set in rows, with a small bar at the back and a large television at the front, currently dark and silent. Save for himself, there is no one else around.

He takes a seat at one of the central tables, his elbow resting on the polished wood surface, his chin falling into the palm of his hand as he considers what he has seen and heard.

It’s obvious to him why so many yokai have been attacking Yuuri. He possesses an incredible spiritual energy that would attract any yokai looking to become more powerful. The strength of his magic travels upon the air like the scent of food cooking, too savory and delectable to ignore. That alone is enough to draw greedy yokai to Yuuri. Add to that his apparent lack of training and you have set a banquet before them, ready and waiting to be devoured.

The only question left is, why now? From the conversation that he’s overheard he's gleaned that until this past month the yokai in the area have, for the most part, left Yuuri alone, or he’s been able to hold his own against them. So why is it now that so many have come after him? If Victor hadn’t stepped in today, the creature that threatened Yuuri this afternoon would surely have devoured him.

And then there is the question of his reaction to Yuuri. He can’t put his finger on it, and he’s certainly never experienced anything like it before. When their eyes first met, it was like a missing part of himself clicked into place. He’s been alone for so many years, but Viktor has never felt lonely. Or has he? Perhaps he always did and didn’t know what it was to feel that way? But now that he’s met Yuuri, he feels warm and content in a way he never has experienced before. He feels... complete.

Glancing down at his right hand, Victor half expects to see a red string tied to his pinky. If he did, he knows that the length of it would trail out the door, down the hallway, and into the kitchen of this charming onsen. Whatever this is, it is clear that somehow they are bound to one another. There is no other explanation for the sensation of rightness that he's feeling right now. The connection between them awoke the minute Yuuri looked into his eyes. He doesn’t know how he knows, Victor just _knows_. Somehow, he and Yuuri are destined to make history. He can't wait to find out how!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red String of Fate - The "red string" is a myth that exists in many Asian cultures. According to the Japanese version of this myth, everyone's pinky finger is tied to an invisible red string that will lead him or her to another person with whom they will make history. The two people connected by this thread will have an important story, regardless of the time, place or circumstances. The red string might get tangled, contracted or stretched, but it can never break. [(paraphrased from this site)](http://www.faena.com/aleph/articles/the-legend-of-the-red-string-of-japan/)
> 
> I don't have a beta reader for this story, so I apologize for any mistakes! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and, if so, please consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment? They are a writer's bread, butter, and jam! Both are wonderful, but comments are the best because then I can squeal and thank you in return! :D Your support gives me the energy and passion to keep writing!! <3 <3 <3!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting - I've having a small family emergency which has been eating up all of my time these days! However, in the land of happy news, I have an artist for this fic, which is part of the YOI Reverse Bang 2018. Huzzah!! Now the fic is complete with art by the lovely [celadonhearth](http://celadonhearth.tumblr.com/post/177022437046/heres-my-yurionicebigbang-art-for)!
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to read other YOI fanfic, consider checking out my Yuri on Ice/Howl's Moving Castle crossover! :D
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as the-mamishka or check out yoi-central, my YOI-specific tumblr!

There’s a problem. As much as Victor feels drawn to Yuuri, is certain that somehow their lives are going to intertwine for some important and meaningful reason, he can’t stay. He came to Japan for a reason, to find something invaluable that was wrested away from him before he was taken to Russia. Without it he’ll never reach his full potential or wield the powers that lie dormant and trapped within this body. As much as he likes Yuuri, his quest is more important. He feels strongly that whatever it is that he’s looking for, it’s _near._

“Victor?”

His musing is broken by Yuuri’s voice and the tantalizing scent that is coming from the large bowl cupped between his hands.

Setting the bowl in front of him, Yuuri explains, “I told okasan how you helped me out and she insisted on making you the house speciality for free. I hope you don’t mind. I know you said you were interested in eating kitsune-udon…”

Leaning forward eagerly, Victor stares into the bowl and does his best not to drool uncontrollably. “Is this the, what did you call it? Katsudon?”

“Hai. I hope you like it. If you don’t, just let me know and I’ll get you something else.”

Picking up his chopsticks, Victor plucks out a piece of pork cutlet and pops it into his mouth. His eyes pop open wide with pleasure and after chewing and swallowing he cheerfully cries out, “Vksuno!”

Yuuri has taken a seat across from him and his shoulders wiggle a little as he smiles. “I’m guessing that means you like it?”

“Like it? I love it! It’s delicious! It’s amazing! This must be what the Gods eat!”

Pleasure and shyness cause Yuuri to glance sideways and then back at Victor, murmuring softly. “I’m glad you like it. It’s my favorite too. But I don’t eat it very often.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“It’s very fattening, and I tend to gain weight very easily.”

“Hmmmmmmm. Well, today I insist that you eat some with me! After all, we’re celebrating, aren’t we?”

“Huh? We are?” Yuuri’s expression is adorable, his brown eyes like a sweet puppy’s, his face confused with a soft blush on his cheeks.

“But of course! After all, I found you and helped you get home safely and now you have found me the best place in all of Hatestsu to stay at. Definitely cause for celebration.”

“I agree!” calls a voice from the doorway as Hiroko comes in with another bowl of katsudon, the same size as the one Yuuri served Victor. “Here you go, Yu-uri.”

“Okaasan! This is too much!”

“Don’t okaasan me, you are _not_ fat and you need to eat something to get your strength back. You’ve had a hard morning. 

There is brief moment when mother and son exchange silent looks, but Victor pretends not to notice, eating the katsudon before him with great gusto.

The battle of the stares ends with Hiroko the winner, Yuuri softly sighing and picking up his chopsticks, though in all honesty, he doesn’t look that disappointed to have lost.

Pleased with herself, Hiroko turns to their guest. “After lunch you should enjoy the onsen, Victor.”

“What about Yuuri? Can he join me?” He likes that idea very much, of soaking in the hot water with Yuuri at his side. Possibly too much. Glancing up at Yuuri, Victor winks at him and is rewarded by a widening of those brown eyes.

Hiroko’s voice is amused, but apologetic, unable to miss the flirty look Victor gives her son. “I’m sorry, but not this time. Yuuri, I called Minako-sensei and she said that she would come right over.”

Yuuri nods, but doesn’t comment on his mother’s words, delving into his food to avoid looking at either of them since they both seem determined to make him uncomfortable.

“Well, you two enjoy your lunch. Victor, you let me know if there is anything you need, yes?”

“Ha-ai,” he chirps, knowing that using Japanese will please Hiroko, which it clearly does by the smile that blooms on her face. He dives into his meal, waiting for Yuuri’s mother to leave before he glances up. Victor already knows exactly who Minako is and why she is coming. Not that he’s supposed to though, so he merely plasters on a pleasantly curious face. “Who is Minako-sensei?”

“Oh,” Yuuri mumbles, hastily chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth. “She’s, ahhh, she’s a family friend?” Victor’s eyebrow arches inquisitively, causing Yuuri to correct himself definitively. “She’s a family friend. Okaasan wants me to talk to her about the temple, see if she needs any help during the tourist season.”

“The temple? Is she the priestess there?”

“Mmmmm, no. Minako’s father is the kannushi of the temple and Minako is, ahhh, a miko.” It seems like Yuuri is about to say something more, but after a second of thought he changes his mind and lets his words stand as they are.

“A miko? What’s a miko?”

“A miko is a shrine maiden? You may have seen them before, if you’ve visited other shrines here. They generally wear red hakama, uhh, those are kind of like pants, and a white haori, which is a kind of jacket. They tend to wear their hair back with white or red ribbons.”

“I see, and what do mikos do?”

“Well,” Yuuri explains, “in the past, mikos were shamans, but nowadays, they generally just help out at the shrine, doing reception work and the kagura dances. But,” he hastens to add, “Minako does a lot more than just a traditional miko, ahh, because of her father being the kannushi and all.”

Pursing his lips, Victor can tell that Yuuri isn’t telling him the whole story, but perhaps later, when this miko arrives, he’ll have more answers to his questions. “Mmmmm, but if it’s the tourist season, won’t you be too busy here at the onsen to work at the shrine as well?”

Caught in a lie, Yuuri’s cheeks flush quickly, his tongue tripping over his lips. “Well, ummm, that is to say, ahh. Well, yes, I will be very busy here, but if I can help her out I would like to.” The lie is weak, even to Yuuri’s ears it would seem, because he suddenly decides to keep himself too busy eating to be able to answer any more questions, his gaze fixed intently upon his bowl of katsudon.

With a small smirk, Victor lets the matter drop. As much as he enjoys making Yuuri blush, he has no desire to discomfit him further. But one thing is certain - he wants to know more about this mysterious Minako!

The pair of them eat the rest of their meal in silence. However, once the bowl before him is empty, Victor yawns hugely, stretching out his arms. If he goes to the onsen now, he will miss Minako’s meeting with Yuuri, and that is something that he does _not_ want to miss.

Glancing up in surprise, Yuuri asks, “Are you tired, Victor?”

Leaning back on one hand, Victor pats his stomach. “Ahhhhh, that was so good and filling!” he exclaims happily before tilting his head to look at Yuuri. “A little? In fact, I think I might take a bit of a nap first. I arrived very early this morning and between that and such a good meal, I think resting for a bit before soaking would be a good idea. The last thing I want to do is fall asleep while bathing.”

Yuuri’s eyes flash with concern as he nods. “That is definitely a risk. Also, make sure you drink some water before you go. It’s very easy to get dehydrated and faint.”

Shifting forward, Victor leans across the table, reaching out a lazy hand to catch one of Yuuri’s, smiling at the flush that rises to his host’s cheeks once more. “And you? How are you feeling, Yuuri? Any better?”

Those brown eyes are wide and startled, and it’s clear that Yuuri is struggling over how to pull his hand free of Victor’s grasp without seeming rude or offending him. He takes pity on the poor man and releases his grip, smiling when Yuuri sighs in relief and tries to casually draw his hand back from the table without it looking like he just burned himself. “Ahhhh, yes? I mean, yes, yes, thank you, I am feeling much better. Thank you.”

Rising from the table, Yuuri takes Victor’s bowl and his own before bowing. “Ahhh, I’ll leave you to your nap then. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Victor.”

Getting up himself, Victor steps into Yuuri’s space, his eyes pinning those soft brown ones, smiling again when Yuuri’s lips open into a small ‘o’ of surprise. “I’m sure that I will, Yu-uuri,” he croons softly, watching as those cheeks blush furiously before he sidesteps out of the way and heads toward the door. He pauses there, hand on the wood frame as he glances back. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri squeaks at the sound of his name, and it’s the most adorable sound Victor has ever heard. “Ahhh, yes Victor?”

“You will take a soak with me later, yes?”

“Ahhhh. Maybe. If I can.”

“I would like that, if you could. I would like that very much.” Victor offers him a wink, but before he can witness the top of Yuuri’s head popping off, he slowly saunters out the door and down the hall.

He can’t remember the last time he had this much fun.  
  


**********

 

Victor waits patiently in his room, gazing out the window, watching the path leading to the front door. A few people come and go, patrons of the onsen, but it isn’t until an older woman with long brown hair arrives that Victor sits up straight, his eyes focusing. She not dressed the way that Yuuri described at all, but perhaps that's only what mikos wear at the shrine? This woman is wearing tight black capris with stylish shoes and a sleeveless shirt, her hair loose save for where it's pulled back at the top of her head. This is must be Minako. He can feel the hair on the back of his neck rising up, a natural reaction to the energy that emanates from her. He can tell right away that she’s not as strong as Yuuri, but she is powerful in her own right. More notably her skills are steady, tempered by years of training. In an instant, he understands why this woman has been unable to train Yuuri. Their talents are not compatible. The abilities she was born with and the training she has received does not work the same way. Her skills, while considerable, simply do not suffice for Yuuri’s needs.

Lost in thought, Victor suddenly shakes himself as he realizes that Minako has entered the building. He can’t miss this conversation! Scrambling to his feet, Victor slows when he reaches the hallway, creeping through the onsen silently. His ears are practically twitching as he tries to discern where she is and how best to listen in on their conversation.

He hears the cheerful greeting of Hiroko alongside Yuuri’s polite but muted one as he slinks down the stairs. Sneaking into the adjacent gift area of the onsen, he slips behind a shoji screen, peeking through the gap of the hinges. Minako is staring at Yuuri assessingly, her hand reaching up to draw back his hair, much to his chagrin, though he doesn’t duck her examination.

“You can see why I called you.” Hiroko’s voice is still bright and welcoming, but her smile is strained and her hands are twisting together. For his part, Yuuri is silent and subdued, his shoulders shrinking inward as if he could just disappear and let this whole unpleasant experience be over with.

Minako is clearly disappointed, her expression disapproving. “Yuuri. Why didn’t you tell me sooner what was going on?”

Yuuri shrugs and dares to lift his gaze from the floor, asking her with a hint of challenge in his voice, “Would it have done any good?”

Her eyes sharpen and instantly chastised by her look, Yuuri’s gaze drops to the floor again as he shuffles his feet.

“I may not be able to give you the training you need, but I can at least help protect you.” She suddenly straightens, her gaze scanning about the room, as if sensing something. When Minako’s eyes settle upon the shoji screen, they narrow in suspicion before she looks back at Yuuri. “This conversation isn’t something for public consumption or prying eyes. Let’s go somewhere private where we can talk.”

Mother and son nod and lead the way, Hiroko commenting on how young Minako still looks despite the fact that she drinks too much, with Yuuri trailing behind them, red-faced with embarrassment.

With a soft sigh, Victor emerges from his hiding place and lifts a finger to his lips. They’ve clearly retired to the family part of the onsen; someplace he cannot follow. But he smiles slyly and shrugs. He might not be able to witness their interaction, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t listen in on it. Minako said nothing about prying ears, after all 

Darting back up the stairs, Victor walks along the hallway, one hand touching the wall as he closes his eyes and listens. It takes a moment to sort through the sounds of the building - the splash of water mixing with conversation in the baths, the greetings in the main hall as a new customer walks through the door, the thud of feet upon the hardwood floors as people walk to and fro. He concentrates on the voices he knows, his head tilting to one side as his feet lead the way toward familiar tones. Opening his eyes, Victor finds himself standing in an empty guest room and breathes a sigh of relief. Shutting the door behind him, he drops to the floor and presses his ear to the tatami mat, closing his eyes once more as he concentrates on listening.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” rises up Hiroko’s voice through the floorboards. There’s a moment of silence, and Victor can picture her bowing in his mind’s eyes. “Thank you, Minako-sempai.”

A door shuts and there is silence once more. “Yuuri. I think you better tell me everything.”

He can picture Yuuri wilting under the woman’s hard gaze before relenting.

“It started about a month ago. New yokai arriving and coming after me. It wasn’t so bad at first, but as time goes by, more and more of them have been showing up, and it seems like each one is more powerful than the one before. Some of them have backed down or gone away, or the local yokai have chased them off, but this last one-” His voice trails off.

“Yuuri?” Her voice has shifted now, is filled with concern and compassion and Victor can almost see her reaching out to lay a hand upon Yuuri’s shoulder.

His voice wobbles as he tries not to let it break under the pressure of his fear and anxiety. “One got me today. I was sure it was going to kill me. I don’t even know how I escaped it. I tried to get to the temple, I knew I would be safe there…” His voice is breaking now and Victor’s fingers curl against the tatami reflexively as Yuuri’s tears choke his voice. “I really did try, but it caught me on the steps. I-I tried to fight it, but it was too strong.”

Her voice is firm now, urgent, as Minako counters, “Yuuri, what happened?”

There is nothing but the soft sound of tears and struggling sobs as Yuuri tries to control his emotions. “I don’t know. One minute it was strangling me, the next I came to on the temple stairs with Victor looking down at me.”

Her voice is sharp. “Victor? Who is Victor?”

Yuuri sniffles and after a moment his voice speaks up, clearer and calmer. “He’s a guest. Well, he’s a guest now. He found me on the stairs and helped me home. Ahh, not that I needed help! Other than this bump, I was fine, but he insisted on coming with me.”

“Yuuri.” Her voice is worried and insistent now. “He could be that yokai. He could have changed his appearance to trick you!”

“No.” His voice is firm and insistent. “Victor isn’t like that. Victor is kind and friendly. Besides,” he continues, before Minako can interrupt him, “if he meant to do me harm, why not finish me on the stairs? No, that doesn’t make any sense. Besides, he could hardly have entered the onsen if he meant to harm me. Obaasan’s wards would have repelled him before he even set one foot inside.”

Victor can’t help but smile at Yuuri’s fierce sentiment, defending him already after only knowing him for a few hours. Those words cause a soft rush of affection to bloom in his chest.

“True,” concedes Minako, though doubt still colors her tone. “Regardless, I want you to be careful around this ‘Victor’. Even you have to agree, it’s rather curious that he appeared right after you’d been attacked.” There’s a pregnant pause before Minako heaves a sigh. “In the meanwhile, I brought over a charm for you to wear.”

There’s a soft sound, as if Yuuri shifted his position abruptly. “It’s not a purification spell, is it? 

“No, nothing like that. I know how you dislike me using those, though honestly, I would feel much better if I asked my father to assist me in purifying the whole town.”

“Minako-sensei, even if it wasn’t harmful to the innocent yokai living here, it would be too much to ask of you, and how would you explain it to the kannushi? I’m certain he doesn’t have the time to purify the entire area.”

“Fine, fine, but you’re not leaving this house without wearing this.”

There’s a long breath of silence, and Victor imagines Yuuri holding the charm in his hands, turning it this way and that to examine it before asking, “What does it do?”

“I tried putting a protection spell on it, one that your obaasan showed me. It’s not going to be as strong as one of hers, because my powers are not the same, but it should help. At the worst, it should give you enough time to get to the temple or home. At best, it will actively repel any yokai who wish you harm. Wear it around your neck so you don’t lose it.”

“But it won’t affect any other yokai?”

There is no verbal reply, so Victor has to assume Minako gave some unspoken signal to Yuuri. When there is no protest, but just a lull in the conversation, it would seem that her silent response was a positive one. Yuuri must have put on the charm on, because Minako’s voice comments, “There. Good. Now promise me you’ll wear it at all times when you leave the house. In fact, just wear it at all times, period. Yoshi?”

“Hai, hai,” is Yuuri’s frustrated response.

“I know this is difficult for you, but, I just don’t want anything to happen to you, Yuuri. I promised your obaasan that I would look out for you.” There’s an angry huff from Minako. “I wish I could have learned more from her. But unfortunately your family’s heritage and mine are parallel paths. Similar, but not the same.”

“I know. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, Minako-sensei. I just, I just wish obaasan didn’t die before she could teach me anything. I feel like such a failure.”

“That’s not your fault,” Minako points out firmly.

“ I know it’s not my fault, but it’s my responsibility to use and pass on my ancestral knowledge. But I don’t know how to use my powers, and I can’t learn your powers. It’s frustrating that I can’t perform purification spells like you can or make my own protection charms and wards like obaasan could. Even if you could teach me everything you know, I can’t do any of it. I can’t see kami or speak with them. You can’t see yokai or speak with them. We’re on the same wavelength, but at different frequencies.” Yuuri’s feet start circling the room. “If I can’t learn how to use my powers, how am I going to be able to teach either my or Mari’s grandchildren?”

A short laugh rings out as Minako counters, “Better count on your own grandchildren. I don’t think Mari is the marrying type.”

His footsteps stop abruptly. “And I am? Seriously, who would want me?” Yuuri’s voice is despondent.

In turn, Minako’s words are firm and loving, her steps crossing over to him. “Yuuri. You’re special. Of course someone is going to want you.”

Yuuri releases a heavy sigh. “Being special isn’t necessarily a good thing. I would have to find someone who could believe in me, believe that what I see is real. And not only that, but be willing and able to accept that and everything it entails.” Yuuri’s voice is low and dour. “That’s asking too much of anyone.”

“It wasn’t too much for your ojiisan,” Minako points out.

“No, but then he didn’t have to worry about himself or obaasan. She was strong enough to take care of both of them and the entire town. I can’t even protect myself. How am I going to protect anyone else?” His voice is even smaller now, fragile and miserable. The soft sound of a single sob reaches Victor’s ear and a sudden sense of shame comes over him, eavesdropping on such a vulnerable moment.

Rolling to his back, Victor stares up at the ceiling, frowning. Surely there must be someone who can help Yuuri learn how to control and use his powers? He can’t be the only one. But the more Victor ponders the matter, the more he realizes that most humans who have Yuuri’s talents do not take kindly to yokai. They are much more likely to hunt them, enslave them, trap them, or kill them. No, Yuuri is special, and not because of his powers, but because of his heart.

Taking in a deep breath, Victor rolls to his feet and pads silently out of the room, carefully checking the hallway to make sure no one is about before heading back to his own room. Maybe, during his journey, he’ll meet someone that he can send Yuuri’s way. After all, their abilities are not so very different and he’s likely to meet many yokai and other beings with similar talents. Yes, he can do that. He’ll keep an eye out for someone who can teach Yuuri how to use his powers to protect himself and fulfill his destiny. And then, perhaps, if Victor can find what he’s searching for, he can return to Hatestsu and figure out just what that red string holds in store for them. But before he can do that, he needs to become whole.  
  


**********

 

Victor is very disappointed when he looks for Yuuri later, only to learn that he went to the market to pick up some ingredients for dinner. Reluctantly, he goes to bathe and then soak in the onsen by himself, wistfully wishing that Yuuri was soaking next to him. As such, he is delighted when he emerges wearing one of the inn’s robes to find Yuuri standing in the entrance way, shedding his shoes whilst shouldering bags of groceries.

“Yuu-uuri!” he crows, running over and taking some of the weight off his host, grinning at him. “You’re home! Okaeri!”

Yuuri looks up at Victor, flustered and blushing before he glances away with an awkward, “Tadaima.”

“Let me help you! I’m so sorry I missed you earlier. I soooooo wanted to take a bath with you, Yuuri!”

“Ahhhh, that’s okay, Victor. I’m glad you got to have your soak. Okaasan just needed these right away and I, uhhh, I needed some fresh air.”

Victor studies Yuuri’s face, but the only hint that he’d been crying earlier is a faint puffiness around his eyes. Despite his protests, Victor helps Yuuri carry the groceries into the kitchen, where Hiroko smiles at both of them, thanking Victor profusely for his help before shooing them both out of the kitchen 

“Yuuri, why don’t you show Victor around Hatsetsu? I’m sure he’d love to see the sights!”

Blinking, Yuuri looks at Victor uncertainly, before murmuring, “Okaasan, I’m sure that Victor has plans of his own-”

“No, I don’t! I would love a tour of Hasetsu, Yuuri, and I can’t think of a better tour guide!”

Hiroko claps her hands. “There, it’s settled then. Go be a good host, and show our guest all the wonders of our city, Yuuri.

With a soft sigh, Yuuri mumbles, “Hai,” before lifting his gaze to Victor’s face.

Victor makes sure to give Yuuri the biggest, most encouraging and beatific smile possible

A short while later, Victor discovers that Yuuri is, in fact, a very good tour guide. He leads Victor through the town of Hatsetsu, pointing out the various shops and restaurants, the former of which Victor occasionally darts into when something shiny or interesting catches his eye. He is taken to particularly bizarre sculpture of what, as far as he can tell, is a squid eating a smiling sea urchin. Though why a urchin would be happy to be eaten is beyond him. He insists on getting his picture taken in front of it. Once he learns, much to his delight, that Hasetsu Castle is merely a facade for what was once a secret ninja stronghouse, he gleefully takes selfies in front of it, all the while shouting cheerfully, “Ninja!” much to Yuuri’s apparent embarrassment. It’s a win-win situation all round.

But once they are out of the town and heading toward the shoreline, there are very different sights to be seen.

It’s charming how hard Yuuri tries to act normal and pretend that here aren’t yokai popping up left and right as they make their way toward the beach. He’s terrible at hiding his reactions. One point they pass by a pair of yokai, one of whom looks a bit like a moose, the other rather like a duck. They instantly drop to their knees and bow as Yuuri passes, calling out repeatedly, “The great and powerful Katsuki-sama has blessed us with his presence! All hail Katsuki-sama! May Katsuki-sama reign eternal!”

Yuuri’s eyes roll in response as he tries to shoo them away subtly with his hand dropped at his side. But a sweet smile curls his lips at their over-the-top antics, which continue on even as they leave them behind. Victor has to hide his chuckle of amusement with a cough.

Later, as they’re walking along a wooded path, there is a tiny kappa lying in front of a small shrine, the dish upon its head bone dry. The poor thing is parched from the hot sun, gasping weakly. After walking past it, Yuuri stops, sighs, and glances back over his shoulder before turning around. “Hold on a sec.” Reaching into his backpack, he removes a bottle of water and crouches down, pouring the contents of it over the kappa. Putting the bottle aside, he claps his hands together and ‘prays’ at the shrine while the kappa before him lets out a happy squeal, splashing in the small puddle that has formed around him, his dish once again full. Capping the bottle Yuuri rises up, his eyes meeting Victor’s curious gaze. Shrugging his shoulders, he gestures to the small shrine and excuses his behavior with a blithe, “Just paying my respects and making an offering.” One second later, he is biting his lips and studiously not meeting Victor’s eyes as he stashes the bottle back in his pack. “It’s just polite. 

Yep, Yuuri is a terrible liar.

Once they reach the shore, Victor sits down on a rock to take off his shoes, his toes luxuriously digging into the sand beneath his feet. After a quiet moment, Yuuri sits down next to Victor, removing his shoes and rolling up his pants as well to prevent them from getting sandy or possibly wet. Good idea. Victor does the same.

He has to restrain himself from reaching out and taking Yuuri’s hand in his own and instead leads the way down the beach’s incline to the water’s edge, his shoes held in one hand. His gaze drops down first, watching the way the crashing waves swirl around and past his feet, the wet sand sucking him down until he pulls himself free with a smile. Lifting his head, he gazes out across the landscape, taking in the massive fake castle perched high upon the hilltop, the green expanse of forest and trees that shelter the temple he visited earlier, and trails down to the shoreline, the beach and then the ocean. He takes a deep breath in, tasting the brine in the air as he fills his lungs.

“Hasetsu is beautiful. I can’t imagine anyone would ever leave this place.” He turns to look at his companion.

To his surprise, Yuuri’s eyes are focused on him, his expression sweet and a little dreamy. But when his eyes meet Yuuri’s, Yuuri quickly looks away, his gaze roving over the landscape. At first, it’s an avoidance tactic. But after a moment, his gaze becomes more thoughtful, as if he were trying to see an old place with new eyes. “It is beautiful,” I agrees softly, “but it would be nice to leave it at least once in awhile.”

What a peculiar thing to say. Tilting his head, Victor steps in front of Yuuri, walking backwards as he catches his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Ahhh, nothing, just thinking aloud,” Yuuri stammers, skipping to one side to splash through the water, playfully kicking some at Victor in an attempt to distract both of them from the topic at hand. Fair enough. Grinning, Victor tosses his shoes aside and goes after Yuuri, full throttle. Yuuri in turn yelps and runs. They carry on like children, flinging water at each other and running away until they both get wetter than intended. Finally an armistice is agreed upon before they are sopping wet with no way to dry themselves off.

Victor says nothing as the two of them walk along the edge of the water, the surf licking at their ankles. Yuuri doesn’t seem to have even noticed that Victor has taken his hand, fingers lightly linked together. Turning his head toward Yuuri, Victor studies his profile for a moment, studying the glint of the sun on his black hair, the depth of his brown eyes before softly stating, more than asking, “You can see yokai, can’t you?”

Yuuri startles, coming to a complete stop, jerking his hand free as his eyes grow wide. Alarmed, he turns to stare at Victor with trepidation. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Victor chuckles, brushing the silver hair from his face, which the wind simply blows over his brow again after a second. “It’s alright, Yuuri. I understand.” His lips do a complicated thing before settling into a wry smile. “I see them too.” Victor can’t help but laugh as Yuuri continues to stare at him, his mouth dropping open into an ‘o’ of surprise.

“Really? You can see them too? Wait, so all this time we’ve been walking...” Comprehension dawns on his face as Yuuri realizes that the entire time he’s been playing tour guide, Victor’s seen every yokai, heard everything they said, and just let Yuuri pretend that everything was normal and nothing was happening.

Victor laughs again at the incredulous expression on Yuuri’s face, though he tries to hide his amusement behind his hand. “Yes, yes I can. I’ve seen them all my life. 

Flushing, Yuuri looks away, arms crossing over his chest as he complains, “Don’t laugh. I’ve never met someone who could see them before. Well, except for my obaasan.”

Victor sobers a little, still grinning as he reaches out a hand to rest it lightly on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I”m sorry, I shouldn’t tease you, but I couldn’t help myself. Besides, I wanted to see how you see them. How you interact with them and how they interact with you.”

“Why?”

Lifting a finger to his lips, Victor considers that question intently before answering. “I guess because that tells me what kind of a person you are.”

“And what kind of person am I?”

Victor turns his gaze to Yuuri and smiles brightly. “You, Yuuri Katsuki, are a very special kind of person, and not just because you can see yokai. You are gentle. You are kind. You care for others and help them when they are in need.” And, because he can’t help himself, Victor adds, “You are beautiful.”

Yuuri blushes a little at the compliments, but Victor is certain that he’s heard them many times before from his family. But the last one? That gets a reaction.

“Ehhh?! No I’m not! I mean, beautiful that is, I’m just ordinary.”

“Yuuri, trust me, you are anything but ordinary. In fact, I think it’s fair to say that you are extraordinary.”

Face beet red, Yuuri turns away and wraps his arms about his chest, sloshing his way through the surf. “Ummmm, I think we better head back now.” He splish-splashes along until he realizes that he’s not being followed, then turns around sheepishly. “Ummmm, are you coming?”

Smiling, Victor follows after Yuuri. “Always.”

 

**********

 

After a dinner of kitsune-don (vkusno!) is devoured, Victor’s attention is grabbed by Yuuri heading to the door and slipping on his shoes.

“Yuuri, are you going somewhere? I thought we were going to take a soak in the spring? You promised!” He didn’t, but Victor can’t help but try to use Yuuri’s generous nature against him.

“I did?” Yuuri looks confused and uncertain before shrugging. “Ummm, perhaps later then? I have to go teach a lesson.”

“You’re a teacher too? Should I call you Yuuri-sensei?”

Ducking his head, Yuuri rubs the back of his neck. “Ahhh, no, I’m not a teacher per se. I mean, I _am_ teaching, I’m just not official. It’s just…”

“Just, what?” prompts Victor, his curiosity piqued.

Lifting his eyes up, Yuuri considers Victor for a moment. The shift is subtle, but it’s there. He stands a little straighter, his gaze sharpening, a small secretive smile gracing his lips as Yuuri offers, “Come and see.” Reaching down, he puts on his backpack while Victor hastily puts on his shoes to follow.

They make their way through the dark, walking silently, as if Yuuri wanted to save the surprise. And surprised Victor is when they arrive at, of all places, a skating rink. The building, however, is dark. Victor turns to Yuuri, confused. “It’s closed?”

Reaching into his pocket, Yuuri brandishes a key and a smile. “The owners and I are childhood friends. They let me come and go as I like.”

Victor’s curiosity has grown exponentially now, wondering why it is that Yuuri would come to an ice skating rink after dark. And to teach? Teach whom?

As expected the building is empty. Yuuri flips on a few lights as they make their way through to the ice rink. They find skates that will fit Victor first and then head to the rink proper. At the door opens, Victor is surprised to hear the sound of skates on the ice. Then the lights come up, illuminating three little girls practicing spins and jumps clumsily. They’re triplets, each identical to the other save for their clothes and the matching ribbons they wear in their hair to identify them. One pink, one purple, one blue, they chase each other around the rink, their laughter ringing out brightly in the cold air. But as one they all stop when Yuuri enters and skate over toward him as he settles himself down on a bench to put on his skates.

Victor stares in astonishment. It isn’t until they draw close that he realizes that they are not, in fact, little girls, but three indistinguishable yokai. No, not three yokai; _one_ yokai, but divided into three forms. He blinks and then blinks again, as this is something he has never seen before in his life.

“YUURI! YU-COME!-UUUURI! LET’S-SKATE-GO!-WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?-WITH US! WHERE HAVE YOU- WHO’S THAT?-BEEN? DOES-YOU PROMISED-HE SKATE-TO TEACH US-THAT JUMP!- TOO? CAN YOU SHOW-WHEN ARE YOU GOING-WHY AREN’T YOU-US THAT ROUTINE-TO BECOME A-YOU WERE WORKING ON? PROFESSIONAL SKATER, HUH?-HERE MORE OFTEN?”

Honestly, Victor has no idea which one of them is saying what, their words and voices piling one on top of the other until it is a cacophonous blur of questions, demands, and statements. Yuuri, however, handles it all with complete aplomb, grinning at each of the girls as they pester him, but patiently putting on his skates and standing up before answering any of them.

“Alright girls, alright. I’ve been busy, which is why I haven’t been around lately. But I’m here now and yes I will skate with you and teach you that jump and if you’re very good, maybe I’ll even show you my latest routine. And you know precisely why I’m not a professional skater.” Turning, he gestures with one hand to Victor. “This is my guest. His name is Victor. I don’t know if he knows how to skate or not, but either way I want you to be nice and polite to him and no pushing him around, literally or otherwise.”

Hands on his hips Yuuri turns to Victor, a bright grin upon his lips. “Victor, this is Axel, Loop, and Lutz,” he introduces, pointing to each girl in turn to identify which one goes with which name. “As you can probably guess, they love skating.

Smiling down at the girls, Victor bows politely. “A pleasure to meet you all.”

Once again, like a whirlwind ball of words, the girls all start talking at once. “HELLO VICTOR-WELCOME-IT’S NICE TO-TO HATSETSU-WHERE DO YOU-ARE YOU VERY-COME FROM?-OLD?-WHY IS YOUR HAIR-YOU DON’T LOOK-SILVER?-OLD! YUURI NAMED-YEAH!-US! WE WERE-WE DIDN’T HAVE-BORN THIS WAY- INDIVIDUAL NAMES! BUT YUURI SAID-YUURI SAID-ALL TOGETHER-THAT WE CLEARLY ARE-WE’RE MORE THAN-ALL INDIVIDUALS EVEN-ONE PERSON-IF WE WERE ALL BORN TOGETHER-I LIKE BEING- AND ARE ALWAYS-ME TOO! TOGETHER AND SPEAK-AN INDIVIDUAL-TOGETHER AND THINK TOGETHER-IT’S SO MUCH-AND LIVE TOGETHER-FUN TO BE THIS-YUURI’S THE BEST!-BUT WE CAN BE TOGETHER-WHEN CAN WE START-AND BE DIFFERENT-SKATING?-AND THAT WORKS TOO!”

Victor stares at the girls and then at Yuuri. “Ah, thank you?” By the look on Yuuri’s face, he clearly understood everything that they were saying while Victor is still trying to pick apart the individual threads from the whole of their speech. He waits until the girls scramble out onto the ice before softly asking, “Yuuri. Did you understand all of that?”

Laughing, Yuuri lifts a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it in embarrassment. “Yeah. It’s actually worse now. Before they all spoke in unison, said the exact same thing. But ever since I told them they can each be their own person, they all want to talk at the same time but say different things. It’s a bit of a challenge at times, but I’ve gotten used to it.”

Victor blinks and then blinks again before gushing. “Amazing! Yuuri, you’re amazing!”

Yuuri is surprised by the exclamation, his eyes widening and his cheeks turning red, clearly flustered. “Oh, no, really, it’s nothing. I’m just used to it now. It’s no big deal.”

But it is. It is a big deal. Yuuri has no reason to interact with this yokai, but he does. Not only that, he’s kind to them and it’s clear that he cares for them enough to give them the idea that they can each be unique, something they never would have thought of or even been free to try if not for Yuuri. And despite the fact that giving them the idea has made interacting with them more difficult, Yuuri continues to be kind and patient with them. Yuuri isn’t just amazing, he’s extraordinary.

The girls wait until Yuuri is out on the ice and at first Victor just watches as they trail behind him like impressed chicks following their mother through the farmyard. Yuuri skates about the rink, doing simple figures and some footwork, warming up his body before he starts doing some small jumps and spins. Victor notices that when there is more room between the girls, their voices overlap less and less, as if the space between them physically is affecting the space between them mentally and verbally. Sitting down Victor puts on the pair of skates that Yuuri brought for him, tying them on efficiently with a smile. It makes sense that when they are close together they return to their natural hive mind, but when they move apart they can each find their own voice, their own thoughts, and their own timing.

Amazing.

Stepping out onto the ice, Victor does a few laps and smiles when Yuuri spots him and grins, offering him a thumbs up. After showing the girls the jump they asked him to teach them and spotting each of them in turn, correcting their mistakes, Yuuri tells them to practice and then skates over to where Victor is leaning against the boards.

“You can skate!”

“Of course I can. I’m from Russia.”

“That doesn’t make any sense at all.”

“It does!” Victor insists almost petulantly, “It’s very cold in Russia and there is a lot of snow and ice. Therefore everyone there knows how to skate.”

He loves the way Yuuri’s nose wrinkles in disbelief as he shakes his head. “I’m sure it doesn’t work like that.”

Victor laughs and shrugs. “Well, it’s why I know how to ice skate, so that’s a good enough reason for me!”

Victor skates a circle around Yuuri while Yuuri pivots to follow his movements. “Why can’t you be a professional skater?” he asks curiously 

“Eh? Oh. Well, lots of reasons. For one, I need to help out with the family business. For another, I’m just not that good and I have a lot of anxiety, which makes performing in front of others hard. But really, the main reason is, well, you know…”

“Your gift?”

“Yeah. It’s a little hard to perform and be in the public eye when you can see things that other people can’t. I would probably be diagnosed as being crazy or schizophrenic and locked up or something.”

“Yuuri…

But he doesn’t let Victor continue, his shoulders sinking as he points out, “Even if that weren’t the case, they would distract me, possibly even attack me. No, it’s best that I stay here. Where I’m protected and can protect myself.”

Except that Yuuri can’t protect himself. Even here, in Hatsetsu, where he should be the safest, he’s in danger. Frowning, Victor rests his hands on his hips. “Yuuri. It doesn’t have to be that way. You just need to learn how to use your power. 

“Right. And who’s going to teach me?”

Good question. Victor’s first impulse is to shout _“me!”_ but he can’t train Yuuri. He has his own path to follow and he can’t ask Yuuri to come with him on a hunt that will likely be fraught with danger. After all, his own powers are limited.

Yuuri smiles at Victor’s dismayed expression, his shoulders shrugging. “It’s alright. Like I said, I couldn’t compete professionally anyway with my anxiety. And like you said, Hatsetsu is beautiful. If I have to be trapped somewhere, I’m fortunate for it to be here.”

The uncomfortable moment is broken by the girls swarming them like bees, all abuzz with excitement 

“COME ON, YUURI, YOU PROMISED-VICTOR, WHAT KIND OF JUMPS-I’M STILL HAVING TROUBLE-TO SHOW US-AND SPINS CAN YOU DO?-YOUR NEW ROUTINE!-WITH MY SALCHOW, CAN YOU- WHAT ARE YOU TWO-SHOW IT TO ME AGAIN?-TALKING ABOUT?”

No one can stay depressed in the face of such enthusiasm. After Yuuri acts as translator for Victor, he shows Axel once more how to do a salchow and then tells Victor that the girls want to see him skate. With an easy smile, Victor heads to the center of the rink and drops his gaze to the ice. He hears the music in his head, a beautiful snippet of opera that he remembers hearing back in Russia and slowly he looks up before drops into a swoon that pivots around before gracefully surging around, turning slowly as he drops to one knee, rising gracefully once more to skate elegant spirals before launching into a lutz, landing it perfectly. He cheats a little, wanting to impress Yuuri. He extends himself to move with a sinful grace, his body long and lean and longing for something just out of reach. Victor puts his yearning into his skating, his need to find the missing part of himself - his need to finally be complete. He skates purely on instinct, let his desire carry him through until he stops.

His eyes open at the applause from this small audience of four. The girls literally attack him, grabbing onto his legs, yanking on his clothes, and jumping up and down with excitement.

“WOW, VICTOR YOU’RE A REALLY-YOU’RE ALMOST AS GOOD-I BET WITH PRACTICE-GOOD SKATER!-AS YUURI!-YOU WOULD BE-MAYBE YOU AND YUURI-REALLY GOOD!-SHOULD SKATE TOGETHER!-THAT WOULD BE SO-YUURI IS SO GOOD, I BET-ROMANTIC!- HE COULD TEACH-WILL YOU COME-YOU SOME MORE JUMPS.-AGAIN-YUURI REALLY LIKES-TO SKATE WITH US?-YOU, WE CAN TELL!” and then somehow, their voices come together for the first time as they exclaim, “ YOU SHOULD STAY AND BE YUURI’S BOYFRIEND!”

Yuuri’s face goes bright red in an instant, his hands waving frantically as he tries to distract them, or perhaps Victor, from that last statement. Not that Victor didn’t catch that last bit, since it came out clear as a bell. “Ahhh, girls, girls, that’s enough, don’t tug on Victor that way, it’s not nice! Look, if you stop pestering Victor, I’ll show you my new routine, okay?”

Apparently it doesn’t take much to distract them, the girls skating over to Yuuri now and pushing him eagerly. But they also trap him in place and his gaze lifts to Victor’s face nervously. So naturally, Victor gives him a seductive smile and winks. “Go on, Yuuri. Show me the skating that you like the best.” Somehow, impossibly, Yuuri gets even redder and a small squeak escapes his lips before he quickly looks away, trying to shoo the girls away from him so he can get as far away from Victor as humanly possible.

“IT’S ABOUT-YAY, YUURI’S GOING TO-WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE- TIME!-SKATE FOR US!-HIM SKATE Victor, YUURI-I HOPE I CAN SKATE-JUST YOU WAIT, WHEN-IS SOOOOO-OOOOO GOOD!-I GET BIGGER, YUURI-LIKE HIM ONE DAY.-AND I ARE GOING TO PAIR-UH-UH, YUURI IS GOING-WHAT?!-SKATE!-TO PAIR SKATE WITH ME!-NO WAY, I’M-YOU KNOW-THE BEST OF US-WHAT, YUURI CAN-THREE, YUURI IS GOING TO SKATE WITH ME!-SKATE WITH ALL OF US, RIGHT?” and once again in unison for they all chime, “RIGHT!!”

Finally free of their hands and their chatter, Yuuri skates to the center of the rink, much as Victor did before him, and settles into a pose. Likely still rattled by the girls dating advice, the start of his routine is a bit rough, with a hand touching down on his triple axel in order to keep his balance. But after a few moments he calms down and settles into his routine.

Leaning against the boards, Victor admires Yuuri’s elegance, his body moving with fluid grace as he loses himself in his skating. He’s no expert, but Victor can’t help but see that once Yuuri relaxes and lets himself enjoy what he’s doing, his skating is beautiful to watch. He loves what he’s doing, and that passion shines in every twist and turn, every spin and jump. Transfixed, Victor finds himself releasing a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding as Yuuri spins faster and faster before coming to an abrupt stop.

Victor can’t help himself. He bursts into applause. “Wow! Yuuri, that was amazing! Brava!”

Breathing hard, Yuuri skates over to Victor, the girls squealing, “YUURI, GO GO!” and clapping as well. His cheeks are red, but Victor can’t tell if that’s out of bashfulness or exertion.

“It was okay,” he mumbles humbly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I flubbed the triple axel.”

“But you didn’t fall! And after that, you were perfect!”

“Not perfect,” he demures. But when Victor pinions him with a fierce stare, Yuuri lifts his hands placatingly. “Ahhh, sorry, thank you for your kind words.”

It’s not the acceptance that Victor is looking for, but it’s a step in the right direction. Turning to the yokai, Victor calls out, “Ladies, it was delightful to meet you, but if you don’t mind I think it’s time that I took Yuuri home.”

“YAY, YUURI-YUURI, GO GO!- VICTOR IS A-HAS A BOYFRIEND!-HOTTIE!”

“Oh my god, please stop, please make them stop,”  Yuuri begs, giving Victor those huge, pleading puppy eyes.

With a sigh, Victor relents, though a pleased smile curls his lips before he turns around. “Alright girls, you’re making Yuuri blush. I’m just staying at the onsen. Yuuri and I aren’t dating,” though in the back of his mind a little voice murmurs, _yet._  

The girls groan with disappointment, but finally let them go after multiple hugs and kisses for both of them. Packing up his skates, Yuuri puts Victor’s back on the rack before slinging his bag over one shoulder and heading out of the building, checking to make sure that it is locked before heading down the stairs.

“What about the girls?”

Yuuri turns around. “What about them?”

“Well, do they live in there?”

“Most of the time? They tend to come out during the winter months. They like the cold. Summertime is just too hot for them. And there’s no harm, of course. They’re mostly nocturnal and have promised me that they’ll only skate at night, so people can’t bump into them. Not that anyone would realize what had happened if they did, but they would still feel it and could take a nasty fall. I don’t want anyone getting hurt on account of me teaching the girls how to skate.”

“Amazing.”

Peering up at Victor abashedly, Yuuri shrugs with a bemused smile. “You say that word a lot. I don’t think you know what it means.”

Victor’s voice is warm and firm as he replies, “I know _exactly_ what it means.”

And for once, Yuuri doesn’t blush, he just smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to TiggyMalvern for beta reading my story! You're the best! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and, if so, please consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment? They are a writer's bread, butter, and jam! Both are wonderful, but comments are the best because then I can squeal and thank you in return! :D Your support gives me the energy and passion to keep writing!! <3 <3 <3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art by the lovely [celadonhearth](http://celadonhearth.tumblr.com/post/177022437046/heres-my-yurionicebigbang-art-for)!

The night air is crisp and scented by the salt of the sea. Their journey back to the onsen is a quiet one, after the boisterous noise of the girls, but Victor should have know that there would be consequences to his earlier confession. Well, perhaps not consequences, but certainly questions.

As soon as he realizes that Yuuri is no longer at his side, he stops and turns with a questioning look. Yuuri fidgets uncertainly, staring at his feet, his fingers fiddling before him. “Ahhhh, Victor. You haven’t said anything more, and I haven’t asked, but I need to know.” Those rich brown eyes lift up, worry reflected in their depths. “You said that you see them too, but you haven’t told me anything else. Can, can I ask you about it? About your experience?”

Victor cocks his head to one side, pondering the question. On one hand, it would be rude to refuse Yuuri, after he’s shared so much about himself. On the other hand, he is uncertain just how much he should tell him. It isn’t that Victor doesn’t trust Yuuri, but he’s hidden the truth about himself for so long now, it’s hard to even consider the idea of telling anyone else what it is. But perhaps he can offer Yuuri pieces of the truth.

“Sure,” he replies softly, reaching out a hand to Yuuri. “What do you want to know?”

Yuuri steps forward, taking Victor’s hand, and he seems surprised when Victor squeezes it and starts walking without releasing his grip. Yuuri stares down at their joined fingers, a blush touching upon his cheeks before he lifts his gaze once more to Victor’s eyes. “Have you always been able to see them? Did you know what they were? How did you deal with it? Did you have someone to teach you about them?”

“Oh yes. I’ve always been able to see yokai and yes, I knew what they were, though of course I am always finding more that I’ve never met before. After all, they are as diverse as humans, each their own person.” Victor purses his lips as he starts lightly swinging their joined hands as they walk. He ponders how to answer the last two questions before explaining, “I suppose I never had to ‘deal’ with it, exactly. I had a master who instructed me in what to do and how to do it. I never didn’t know what I was facing or how to handle it.”

“That must be nice,” Yuuri murmurs softly to himself before canting his head to the side and up. “A master?” His tone is puzzled. “You mean, like a teacher? A sensei?”

Victor frowns. He should have picked a different term, but his master was always ‘Master’ and some habits are difficult to break. He forces a fake smile to his lips and nods. “For the lack of a better word, yes, that will do.”

Yuuri doesn’t question the matter further, simply nods, most likely considering the odd choice of title one of translation. “What did your sensei teach you?”

“Hmmmm. That would take as many years to tell as I am old, but suffice it to say that he taught me a great number of things. I was his… assistant. He was a collector of rare yokai artifacts and lore. He traveled all over the world and took me with him until his death.” His tone is light and casual, as if he and his master did nothing but travel the globe for fun and adventure. Perhaps that was true for his master, but Victor took little pleasure in their journeys.

But perhaps something of his true feelings are sensed, for Yuuri’s grip tightens along with his voice. “He,” and Victor cannot not help but hear the fear, “he wasn’t an exorcist, was he?”

“No,” Victor replies, but he cannot keep the bitterness out of his voice as he adds, “but he wasn’t much better than one. As I said, he was a collector. He didn’t destroy yokai, but he collected them, like animals for his own personal zoo.” As soon as the words leave his lips, he regrets them. His bitterness toward his master is something he has kept to himself for so long that his heart longed to finally say those words aloud. But it was foolish of him to let a moment of trust and anger to loosen his lips.

Yuuri gasps, his hand clutching Victor’s fingers as he stops abruptly, dragging Victor to a halt as well. Swinging around, still joined by their hands, Victor and Yuuri face one another, Yuuri’s face filled with dismay and horror. “V-Victor. Did you... what did you do?”

Victor is quiet for a long time, his lips twisting into an unhappy line. He can’t bring himself to tell Yuuri what he was forced to do with his powers, what his master, disappointed with Victor, had commanded him to do to the yokai that they encountered. In the end, he can only tell Yuuri the truth in the simplest of terms.

“I did what I had to in order to survive.”

This is it. He knows what happens next. Yuuri will pull away from him in disgust. He will reject him. He will tell Victor to leave Hatsetsu and never come back. Victor braces himself for the rejection.

Yuuri stares at him, those soft brown eyes brimming with tears and Victor waits for Yuuri to turn and run from him. As such, he gasps when Yuuri throws himself at him, arms banding around Victor’s waist in a hug. Victor stands there, arms hovering in the air, astonished to find himself in Yuuri’s embrace when he expected his disgust. Instead, Yuuri’s face is pressed against Victor’s chest, his breath hitching emotionally.

“Master. You said master. Victor, I’m so sorry, I didn’t understand, but now I do.” Pulling back, Yuuri’s teary gaze meets Victor’s without hesitation, anger in his eyes. “You weren’t his student and he wasn’t your sensei, you were his slave. He was controlling you.”

Victor stares at Yuuri in astonishment, nodding mutely.

“He used you. He taught you and then he forced you to do what he wanted. What did he do to you, Victor? Did he threaten your family? Or did he have some kind of magic spell over you?”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Victor almost starts to laugh. For someone so observant, Yuuri can be surprisingly clueless. His lips curl into a smile of relief, one hand coming to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder, the other on his waist as he nods. “A spell. It was a spell.”

“I’m so sorry, Victor. How horrible. What a horrible man!”

Nodding, Victor lifts a hand to Yuuri’s cheek as he replies, “Yes, but he’s gone now. With the powers I had, I was able to release his menagerie. He’ll never be able to trap any yokai now, or steal their relics.”

Looking up at Victor, Yuuri’s gaze turn wondering before he suddenly takes in a breath. “Is that why you’re here now, in Japan? Are you returning yokai relics?”

Victor is surprised again at just how close Yuuri keeps coming to the truth, only to miss it by a hair’s breadth. “Ahhhh, not precisely. Oddly enough, I’m looking for one that was lost. The yokai in question cannot regain his true form without it.”

“Oh, oh how horrible, not to be able to be your true self.” Yuuri’s gaze is so true and earnest that Victor feels a little like is heart his breaking when Yuuri asks, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

A wave of dizziness comes over Victor at the selfless offer and leaning in, he hugs Yuuri in return.

“Oh, Yuuri, you already have helped more than you can know.”

After a moment, however, reality strikes, causing Yuuri to pull away, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. “Uhhh, ahh, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to…”

Victor reaches out, catching Yuuri’s hand again before he can withdraw further. “Yuuri, no. Please do not apologize. I haven’t been able to talk to anyone about this, anyone who would understand and not judge me. So, please don’t be embarrassed. I- it means a great deal to me, to have confided in you, that you would care so much.”

Yuuri is still blushing, but he doesn’t pull away. Wiping away the remnants of his tears on the sleeve of his free arm, he sniffles and nods. “Okay.”

“Shall we head back now?”

Yuuri sniffles again, but his fingers remain firmly linked to Victor’s. “Yes. Let’s go home.”

Home. What a lovely word. A home is something that Victor has never had and he wonders if that is something he will ever be able to find for himself. His eyes flicker down to where Yuuri’s fingers are tangled with his own, a soft warmth blooming in his chest. If home feels anything like being with Yuuri does, then it must be a truly wonderful thing indeed.

 

**********

 

It isn’t until the next morning that Yuuri realizes what Victor’s story from the previous night means. 

Victor was so happy when he came down that morning to find Yuuri waiting for him. With a bright grin, he waved at Yuuri and sat himself down at the table enthusiastically. “Ooooooh, look at this traditional Japanese breakfast!” It seemed that with every other bite he would exclaim happily, “Vkusno!”

Victor’s smile is the most infectious thing that Yuuri’s ever seen and he finds himself shyly nodding before setting himself down next to him. But once their meal is finished and Victor is contentedly rubbing his belly, Yuuri cannot keep the words from escaping his lips.

“You’re leaving Hatestu.”

It’s a stupid question to ask, even if he didn’t even actually ask the question. Of course Victor is leaving Hatestsu. Even before Yuuri learned of his quest, he knew that Victor was just passing through. But some part of him must have thought that maybe there was a chance that Victor would stay. If he was just vacationing, he could always change his plans, stay in Hatestsu for a little longer, stay at the onsen for another day, a week, a month. But Victor is in Japan for a reason, and it’s very important reason. It’s the kind of reason that Yuuri cannot possibly dismiss or ask Victor to set aside. Victor needs to find something that was lost from one of his deceased master’s yokai. He cannot hope that Victor will stay, and he certainly cannot ask him to.

Victor’s face falls at the statement, his bright blue eyes sadly turning to meet Yuuri’s gaze. “I am.”

“When?” The question is too quick, too needy, and Yuuri is instantly ashamed of himself as Victor’s gaze drops almost guiltily to the table.    
  
“Today. I should really be back on the road today.”

Yuuri swallows hard and tries to steel himself. He doesn’t want to burden Victor with the sadness that he feels. If he cannot help Victor with his quest, the least he can do is leave him with happy memories of his visit and his friendship. He forces a smile to his lips. “Do you know where you’re going?”

Victor shakes his head. “It’s hard to explain. This thing that I’m searching for, I’m not even sure how to find it. I only know that it is in Japan. I’ve been told that once I’ve found it, I’ll know, but every time I think I have a hold on it, I lose it again. So I have to keep looking and hoping that I’ll find it.”

“I believe in you,” Yuuri replies abruptly, causing Victor to peer at him in confusion. Blushing, Yuuri fumbles with his hands and his words. “That is to say, I know you will find what you’re looking for. After all you’ve been through and all you’ve done, you deserve happiness, Victor. I’m sure that you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

For the first time since he’s arrived, it’s Victor’s cheeks that sudden sport a pink blush, his gaze sparkling at Yuuri brightly, a heart shaped smile breaking over his features as he impulsively reaches out to take Yuuri’s hand, squeezing it.

“Thank you, Yuuri. That means so much, coming from you.”

With breakfast finished, Yuuri heads back to the kitchen with their dishes while Victor goes upstairs to pack up his things, taking far longer than he needs to as he debates whether or not he should simply stay. He has never wanted two separate things more in his entire life. He’s been beaten, punished, cursed, and abused because of something he can’t even remember ever having. His master accused him of hiding it, of destroying it, simply to thwart him. His body has burned with the desire to change into its true form, forever trapped in this one. It’s only natural that he can’t help but yearn for that missing part of himself. 

But Yuuri. Yuuri feels like home to him. A part of Victor wants to stay with Yuuri forever. He could give up on his quest. He could stay here, stay as he is. He could train Yuuri to use his powers. If he stayed it would free Yuuri and allow him to do anything he wanted, go anywhere he wanted. That would be a small price to pay, would it not? But if they became even closer, what would happen when Yuuri learned the truth? Their lives are as drastically different as they are the similar. As much as it pains Victor, he knows there can be no ‘forever’ with Yuuri.

As such, after an hour of weighing the pros and cons, Victor finds himself standing at the entrance of the onsen. As much as he wants to ask for Yuuri, to say goodbye to him, he knows that it would be too hard for both of them. In truth, if he saw Yuuri again, he isn’t sure that he would be able to leave. At the front counter he pays for his stay and when Hiroko tells him that she’ll bring Yuuri up to say goodbye, his hand shoots out to stay her, his head shaking.

Hiroko considers Victor’s face seriously for a moment before gently patting his hand in reassurance, a warm smile curling her lips, even if there is sadness in her eyes.

“Come back soon, Vichaan.”

 

**********

  
  


He shifts back and forth, restless even though he’s exhausted. With a heavy sigh, Yuuri finally opens his eyes and stares up from his bed at the ceiling. The sunlight from outside his window dapples the room in golden patterns that shift and dance as the trees shiver and shake in the morning breeze, but he finds no pleasure in the beauty of it.

He’ll confess, it hurt when he learned that Victor had checked out of the onsen without so much as saying goodbye to him. But after a moment he realized that it probably was for the best. He honestly couldn’t say that he wouldn’t have started to cry if Victor had found him to say goodbye, and just how crazy is that? They barely got to know one another and yet somehow Victor has made an indelible impression on him.

Yuuri spent the rest of the day sulking and hiding, hurt and sad, and that seemed reasonable in a sort of unreasonable way. But ever since then he’s been feeling a malaise that he cannot explain. Ever since Victor left Yuuri hasn’t felt like getting out of his bed, let alone doing any of the work around the onsen. The first day his mother came in, touching her forehead to his before sighing softly.

“You don’t have a fever, but you look miserable, Yuuri.”

Drawing the sheet over his head, Yuuri avoided his mother’s gaze. A weight on the side of his bed caused him to roll over, his mother’s comforting hand coming to rest upon his back, rubbing soothing circles. “Is it because of Vichaan?” Yuuri groaned at the affectionate name his mother had already given Victor, the man who entered his life just two days before only to leave all of Yuuri’s emotions in chaos with his departure. 

His mother gave him a gentle cluck of sympathy before patting him lightly. “Why don’t you just rest today? Hmmmmmm?”

Yuuri didn’t even bother to reply, just curled up into himself and hid for the rest of the day.

Today, a week later, his mother is not so understanding.

“Yuuri! Don’t stay in bed all day! You’ll be late for work!” her voice calls up the stairs, causing Yuuri to groan and throw an arm over his eyes.

He knows that he’s not sick, at least not physically sick, but he feels awful.

“You’re soul sick,” noted Fushigina two days ago when Yuuri finally dragged himself out of the house, his mother insisting that he get some fresh air and a fresh perspective. Yuuri had met the beautiful yokai when he was a teenager and she had taken to giving Yuuri advice after discovering just how socially clueless he was. Of course, it didn’t occur to her that the social mores of humans and yokai might be different. Wearing a beautiful purple kimono and smoking a long thin pipe, her single eye came to focus on him as he sat by the koi pond in the center of town.

“Soul sick?”

“Mmmmm-hmmmmm,” she confirmed, without so much as explaining the term to him, blowing out smoke that curled and twisted into a spiralling dragon that flew away with a snort of fire escaping its mouth.

With a huff of annoyance, Yuuri pressed for more details. “What does that mean?”

“What do you mean, what does that mean?” she chided back as she took a leisurely draw on her pipe. “It means exactly as it says. Your soul is sick.”

“Fine, well, how do I get un-soul sick?”

“Well,” she pointed out in a manner that was both elusive and obvious, “that depends on why it’s sick.”

Yuuri gave up on that conversation quickly, since Fushigina didn’t seem to be inclined to give him any information that was actually useful. But ever since she said those words he’s come to agree with her. The heaviness and sorrow seems to come from within him, but is utterly unlike the anxiety and depression that he has suffered from in the past. This is new and in his heart he knows that Victor is both the cause and the cure. 

He misses him. It’s stupid to miss someone you only just met and that you barely know, but he does. It goes beyond just having someone to talk to about his unusual abilities. Yes, it’s refreshing not to hide that part of himself, but it’s more than that.  More than his parents or Minako, Victor understands Yuuri because Victor can see them too. He has the same abilities that Yuuri does, more than he does, and in such a short time they shared so much. 

But Victor is gone. And if he is the cause of Yuuri’s soul sickness, well, Yuuri’s just going to have to find some other cure than the beautiful man who turned his whole world upside down.

“YUUURI!’

His mother’s voice gets him moving this time. Dressing as quickly as he can, Yuuri hurries down the stairs and into the front hall, where he nearly collides with his father. “Gomen nasai, Okaasen!” He sits down to put on his shoes, his first duty of the day to sweep the entrance way and make sure that everything is clean and ready for guests.

His father is a jovial man who somehow never is flustered or worried about anything.It’s a trait that Yuuri wishes he had inherited. As such, he simply smiles as his son wobbles past him and drops to the floor, his hands coming to rest on his hips.

“Yuuri! You’ll never guess who just checked in!”

Yuuri blinks at his father, looking up at him in confusion. “What? Okaasen, what are you talking about?”

“You remember, that really good-looking foreigner from last week? He just checked back in. He’s in the onsen right now.”

Yuuri can feel his jaw drop open, a gasp of astonishment escaping him as he scrambles up to his feet, dashing past his father, oblivious to the call of his name or the table of merchandise that he hip checks, bath salts and daruma dolls toppling off of it.

Doors are slammed open and skidding into the bathing room, he apologizes when he nearly barrels head first into someone. “Sumimasen!!” He has to pause to rub the steam off of his glasses, searching for a familiar silver-haired figure within before dashing out into the cool air outside. When the steam clears from his lenses he can only stare as he sees the man he’s been thinking about, dreaming about, missing with every ounce of his body, just sitting there in his family’s hot spring. Only there’s something very different about him.

There, soaking in the bath, is someone that looks very much like Victor. Only along with silver hair, this Victor has pale silvery ears that twitch forward as his bright blue gaze lifts up. His expression is quite serious as he rises, completely naked and oh my goodness, so naked, and sporting a silver fox tail that matches his ears. Said tail twitches behind him and suddenly Yuuri remembers flashes of silver that caught his eye, but never amounted to anything. Until now.

Victor flings out a dramatic hand, a huge smile curling his lips. “Yu-uri! Starting today I’m your sensei!” Taking in how Yuuri gaping at him, Victor makes matters worse by giving him a lascivious look and then winks saucily.

Yuuri’s mind can’t process what it’s seeing. Victor is back. Victor is here. Victor is going to be his sensei and he's… a kitsune?!!

Yuuri just stares, his heart beating in his chest, hope filling up what had been his hollow soul. He blinks, and then blinks again, before his mouth drops open wide.

“WHAAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAAAAT??!”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I am so sorry to be so late with this update, which I know is much shorter than the others and subpar. I had a family emergency that I've been dealing with for the past month and it has eaten up all of my time and braincells. Today was the final day to complete our stories, so I had to rush this chapter. No beta, I'm afraid either, so extra apologies for that as well!
> 
> I suspect this "ending" might not be what people hoped for, but it was as far as I was planning to write this story. If you're interested in more, let me know and I will possibly continue the series. :-)


End file.
